The invention relates to a process for producing essentially cuboid packs, especially cigarette packs of the hinge-lid type, from a blank having regions at least for the front wall, rear wall, side tabs for side walls and bottom wall. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
A considerable number of the cigarette packs on the international market are designed as hinge-lid packs. In the standard design, a pack part consists of front wall, rear wall, side walls and bottom wall. A hinge lid consisting of lid rear wall, lid top wall, lid front wall and lid side walls is hinged to the rear wall. The lid side walls are formed from lid side tabs arranged on the lid rear wall and lid front wall.